The Merchant of Arendelle
by Alluvial Fan
Summary: In an effort to promote a more positive trade environment amongst nations and to try to get them to play fair, Arendelle hosts a trade gathering, inviting all nations who wish to attend. However, Elsa finds some people are not what they seem, and more importantly, she finds herself breaking her own rules for a chance at something she's always dreamed of but denied herself.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The castle courtyard was busy with people arriving in the dim evening light. Elsa watched nervously from her bedroom window high above as carriage after carriage brought various groups of delegates up from the docks, where all the visiting ships were moored. The Arendelle navy as well as many of the local merchant vessels had been forced to move off and anchor out in the bay to make room for all the visiting ships in the harbour. This hadn't happened since the queen's coronation a couple years ago.

But the coronation was where it started. Actually, lots of things started at her coronation, Elsa thought to herself. It's where the idea for this had come from. She traced a lazy finger back and forth across the window, drawing a zig zag through the condensation that had accumulated from her breath. She smiled to herself and the condensation froze instantly into a pretty pattern of frost. In another second it vanished leaving the window clear to view the arriving guests, several stories below. The sound of the door clicked open behind her.

"Are you nervous?" Came her sisters voice from behind. Anna entered the room, closing the door behind her.

Elsa turned to Anna and smiled, looking her up and down. Anna had grown and matured a lot in the last couple years and it showed. She looked beautiful. "A little. Yeah. That dress looks good on you." She changed the subject. "Your gonna make Kristoff the most hated man in the ballroom. She chuckled. "Every young gentleman is going to be so jealous of him."

"I doubt that. I'm not the eligible one. I'm also not the queen. No ones going to be looking at the betrothed princess when there's an eligible queen as beautiful as you." She teased back.

"Don't remind me. Why does every event I attend have to be over shadowed with the pressure of eligibility, marriage proposals and all that? Why can't they just leave that out of it? Why can't I, just for once, be able to attend an event without having to have my guard up and be suspicious of everyone's motivations. It's like I need a sixth sense to see the hidden meaning behind everything they say."

"Because YOU, my dear sister," Anna stepped close, putting her hands on Elsa's shoulders, "are the most powerful, priceless jewel up for grabs. Only they don't know that you're not ready to be...well...grabbed." Anna looked awkward for a moment as her sister laughed at her.

"Don't remind me. Last month I nearly started a war with Suveria over that."

"What? You didn't tell me that! What happened?" Anna demanded.

Elsa huffed and pulled away from her. "The Kings young, hormonally charged, teenage nephew thought he could get away with grabbing my backside in a crowded ballroom as he walked past." Elsa watched the look of disgust form on Anna's face. "I was completely embarrassed and turned to glare at him. He looked back and laughed at me thinking he'd just gotten away with it. So I encased his hand in a solid block of ice."

"No!"

"Yeah." Elsa sighed. "He screamed in horror drawing everyone's attention. And then his father had the nerve to get mad at me. Tried to brush it off by saying that all the Suveria men had a penchant for being bold. As if that excused his behaviour. They seemed to think that violating my body in public wasn't a big deal and I should just let it go. I told him he had seconds to apologize before the freezing would begin to have a permanent effect."

"And..." Anna pressed.

"Well, after some heated arguing the Queen finally stepped in and made the boy apologize. So I removed the ice. She was a little more sympathetic, being a woman I suppose. She also had the sense that this could escalate to a major incident and all the other visitors were watching. The king never did apologize for it. Unfortunately the boy's hand had been frozen a little too long. He had some minor frost bite to a couple finger tips which didn't go over very well. He tried to sneer at me but I caught him by the scruff and told him if he ever does that again I'd freeze something much more delicate than his hands. I let him see my eyes glance down to his pants and then he got the picture." Elsa shook her head in frustration at the memory. But when she looked up to her sister, she could see Anna fighting to refrain from laughing. Elsa couldn't help but laugh with her.

"Well, I tell you what." Anna stepped back to the door grinning, "When we make our entrance, I'll address the honoured guest on your behalf and state that the first person to imply, suggest or offer any sort of marital proposal will get his delicates frozen solid for the duration of the event. How's that?"

Elsa too was laughing now. "I like it." She sighed, smiling. "If only we could. Thanks Anna."

"For what?"

"Always bringing a little cheer to me when I'm down."

"Well, come on. Bring your cherry self with me. Kai sent me to get you. We're starting in a few minutes." Anna nodded to the window as she opened the door. The last carriage had finished unloading its guests and had pulled away.

* * *

The ballroom was nearly full. A small quintet of stringed instruments played in the corner as people mingled about. Some danced in the centre of the room, others conversed around the outside while servants patrolled, carrying trays of hors d'oeuvres, wine and other drinks.

As Elsa entered, her mind was distracted and she missed most of the introduction speech by her minister. She almost missed her own intro when Anna, not so subtly, elbowed her from behind. Elsa was a little nervous. Okay, a lot, if she was being truthful with herself. Eighteen years of isolation didn't exactly train you well for addressing the crowds.

Elsa stepped forward on the dais with Anna in tow, and the murmuring fell quiet. All heads focused on her. Elsa smiled in return.

"My honoured guests. I would like to express my thanks to you all for coming to attend the first of what I hope will become perhaps an annual event of friendship and trade. It seems that every state affair we attend, there's always commerce and trading going on in the background, political issues being sorted and...sometimes started." Elsa smiled as the crowd chuckled. "So, Princess Anna and I thought, why not make an event just for this, where we don't have to be so discreet about what we are doing for fear of offending the host. It was our desire to host an event strictly for the purpose of establishing good relations, trade and political agreements amongst us, for the betterment of all. So I welcome you on behalf of Princess Anna, myself and all of Arendelle. Please enjoy your evening, enjoy each other's fellowship, and may we all prosper, together."

There was a smattering of applause, a few glasses were raised and people returned to their previous conversations almost as though nothing had happened. Most people, Elsa noted returned her smile. Most seemed courteous and respectful. But one or two among the group, however seemed to have a minor distasteful look about them. She wondered about that. She'd have to get some of her people to keep an eye or an ear on them. There was always one or two out there looking for trouble. She also knew that there were many rumours out there about herself and her magic. And whether they were rumours or truth, there were some who simply would not accept her, no matter what.

"Politics." Elsa muttered to herself. She had hoped that by hosting an event such as this, it would eliminate some of the rumours, the skulking around and behind the scenes and unfair practices that usually accompanied social events. But there was always a few people with their own ideas and plans. "So be it." She turned to Anna with a smirk. "Let the games begin." I'm ready for this.

Throughout the beginning of evening, Elsa made her rounds, making sure to greet and welcome each attending party personally. Most of the country's in attendance had sent their ambassadors, emissaries or trade advisors as representatives instead of their rulers or heads of state. She did manage to meet three princes from different countries, however. But only one was eligible and he was much to old for her. Thank goodness.

One surprise for her was that the king of Drasfel sent his daughter as representative for him. Elsa found this unusual as she was even younger than Anna. She was a sweet girl. Maybe sixteen or seventeen. Very pretty and very naive in her appearance and manner. Elsa could't fathom what the girl's father was thinking, sending her into the lions den like this. The majority of attendees were men. Older men with experience at political jousting, manipulation and bartering on a global economic scale. What chance could this poor innocent girl have among them? Elsa made a point, early on in the evening to introduce herself to the girl and offer any assistance she could. She felt a need to look out for this girl, being that she was a visitor. She did not want to wind up on the bad list of any nation because the daughter of a king was taken advantage of at Elsa's party.

So it came as a shock to Elsa when she witnessed the exchange between the Princess and one such representative. The ambassador from Cortain approached the two young women wanting to discuss business with the Princess. He bowed politely to Elsa and then to the princess.

"Princess Annalise." The ambassador turned to her. "It was brought to my attention that our contract for shipping with you is due for renewal. Perhaps you and I could discuss this somewhere?" He seemed anxious to pull her away from Elsa.

Princess Annalise nervously twirled her curly blonde hair around her finger. She was very petite in stature and Elsa thought almost fragile.

The Ambassador stood with a overbearing posture and Elsa could see through his tactics of intimidation. She'd faced down enough of them herself to recognize what he was trying to do. Arrogant men who thought they could take advantage of Elsa because of her youth or the fact that she was a woman. Men treated her as though she were fool because she was a pretty blonde. "Because the good Lord couldn't possibly have put brains into a woman could he? Especially not a blonde one." It infuriated Elsa to witness someone trying to treat someone younger than herself like that and take advantage of them. And right in front of her, no doubt. At least when they tried on Elsa, she was Queen. It was to be expected. Princess Annalise was only a princess, and she was young and inexperienced. It was shameful behaviour. Elsa could feel the frost forming inside her balled fists, but she took a breath and calmed herself.

Elsa eyed Princess Annalise and gave her a subtle shake of the head to indicate that she did not want her to be alone with this man and she didn't have to go. She also doubted that "it was brought to his attention". More likely he was just waiting to bring this up, and seeing the Princess here instead of one of her father's more experienced trade advisors, he was seeing his golden opportunity and was going to take full advantage of her.

"Oh, yes. My father spoke of this. But if it's all the same, I'd like Queen Elsa to stay." Annalise replied sweetly. She shuffled her feet nervously.

Elsa felt immediate relief. Abusive encounters such as this were just the sort of thing she was hoping to avoid.

"Well...yes. I suppose that would be alright. No offence your highness," he glanced uncomfortably to Elsa, "we don't often conduct business in front of others."

"None taken, ambassador." Elsa replied smugly.

"Now," The ambassador turned back to the princess. His tone became all business. "Last year was a good enough year but there were many unforeseen costs and expenses for which your father did not account. As a result we are going to have to impose a three percent tariff to compensate. I suspect that will not be enough to cover our losses but your father is a good man and has dealt fairly with me in the past so I feel it only right to return him this favour." He nodded, took a sip of wine and continued. "In addition, the sea going shipping lanes as well as port safety has become a concern. Piracy at sea and just plain robbery on the docks has resulted in having to hire more security and armed soldiers on board. These soldiers do not come cheap as I'm sure even you yourself knows. In no way will I ever be able to recover my losses from this but to ensure the safety of your cargo I'm afraid I'm going to have to increase service charges by five percent for both of our protections. I'm sure you understand that I won't see a dime of this money. It's all overhead costs and expenses."

"My other concern is the new port fees that have been introduced in many of the places we go. These are ruining our profit margin so our overhead cost is going to have to increase by another four percent or we just can't operate anymore." He wiped his brow. "I'm sorry my Princess. Your father understands this of course. There's just as many sharks on land as there is in the water I'm afraid. But it'll be good to have our agreement renewed once more. You come from such a good family and I'm honoured to take part in securing the future of your kingdom with you."

He paused then and pulled out the shipping agreement and a pen for her to sign. It all seemed on the level, but Elsa had no way to know if what he was saying was accurate. What she did notice was the way the ambassador tried to word his explanation for the increases in a way to make you feel pity for him, like he was doing you a favour for charging you more, or that he was truly sorry for having to pass on the increases. He was manipulative and Elsa didn't like it. She was about it interject when the princess subtly held up a finger to stop her. Elsa caught the gesture and remained curiously quiet.

Princess Annalise smiled timidly and took the contract from the ambassador as if to peruse it and for a moment, her hands shuddered nervously.

Elsa watched the princess as she seemed to calm herself. Her hands steadied themselves and her sweet smile suddenly changed to one of smug incredulity. It was like her entire body changed suddenly and came under control. When she spoke, it was almost like a different person.

"To begin with, ambassador," all sweetness was gone from the princess's voice, "you had no unforeseen costs unless you count those three drunks you hired, and paid in rum, to meet the minimum ship's crew compliment. You've been running your ships short handed for some time now and running the risk of loosing them. And what for? So you could skim those wages for yourself? Really, ambassador? Did you think my father wouldn't notice? You ran short handed for six months yet you expensed for full crew. Tsk tsk." Annalise waved a finger at him.

"And security? Security from who? You've suffered no losses except for a bag of apples stolen off the dock by a starving peasant boy. A bag you discarded because the apples had started to go bad. I was there! I saw it. As did my father. And I've confirmed all these facts with your crews."

The ambassador gulped and was starting to look sheepish. Elsa on the other hand was beginning to spy a wolf in sheep's clothing and continued to watch the young girl with awe.

"As for security at sea, no one has reported any pirate activity in any area or in any of the shipping lanes in which you travel. The so called losses you suffered at sea, my sources tell me your cargo slid from your deck into the ocean because you refused to secure it properly. Even after the cargo loaders tried to insist that you do so again. Too stingy to buy new rope, apparently? Or too proud to admit when you've done something wrong? That is your fault. Not mine. And as for the port fees you referred to... They don't apply to you. They never have and you know it! My father told you this last year. I was standing with him when you had that discussion but I guess your memory isn't so good as it used to be. Besides, you're not carrying taxable products from the Far East nor are you claiming them as such."

The princess took a slow sip of her wine, keeping her gaze locked on the ambassador while doing so. He in turn did his best not to squirm under her scrutiny.

"So the way I see it, you've been skimming money from us anywhere you can. But you're not so smart. My father has eyes everywhere. As do I. In addition, half your scams are on record. So you are going to listen to me! There will be NO increases in any payments for your services. In fact the way I see it, you owe Us. Therefore I'm going to give you two options. You will continue in our service but a fifteen percent reduction in pay to compensate for funds you have stolen from your little scams. Or, I will personally present all documentation along with witnesses and their testimonies to the magistrate for investigation and we'll see where that leads. I'd guess you'll be out if the business in less than two weeks with not a penny to show for it. I'm sure my father would be happy to add a few more merchant vessels to the royal fleet." With that, she tore the agreement in two and dropped it to the floor. "You will write me a new agreement exactly as I've outlined it and have it signed and in my hand before breakfast tomorrow morning. Are we clear?"

Elsa thought the ambassador looked like he had been shrinking. He looked like half the man he was before he began speaking to the princess. Elsa was still in awe of the princess. She was not who she appeared. Watching the young princess parry, overcome and subdue his manipulations was amusing.

"Yyyess, your majesty." The ambassador sheepishly agreed. Annalise dismissed him with a flick of her hand, as though he were a pesky fly, and he left cowering with his tail between his legs.

"You know, Princess," Elsa grinned smugly, "I came to your side because I thought I saw a predator taking advantage of an innocent girl and thought I could help. I see that I was very mistaken. I pray I will never end up on the opposing side from you. It is you who should be instructing me in the ways of tactical diplomacy and politics. I bow to you." Elsa bowed her head ever so slightly.

Annalise grinned. "I love it when they look at me with those greedy eyes and think they can put one over on me. Just wait until the minister from Charthea comes to renew his contract." She raised an eyebrow to the queen but then relaxed and took Elsa by the hand. "Your majesty, I thank you for the gesture of protection. It was sweet and honourable of you and I will remember that when you and I come to make a deal some day. But I was raised in shark infested waters. I learned at an early age how to identify my prey, plan my attack and follow through."

"Yes. It appears you have. My apologies for underestimating you. It was...entertaining and educational." Elsa grinned back. "It's a honour to have you here."

"Thank your Highness. Now if you'll excuse me, there's plenty of fresh meat still floating in the water." The princess winked to Elsa before releasing her hand and moving off.

Elsa shook her head and chuckled in disbelief as Annalise left. She sipped her wine and caught a glimpse of a young man that she hadn't met yet, standing on the far side of the room. She had seen him arrive with the representatives from Velteria but wasn't introduced to him. After entering, he did not remain with the Velterian party. Curious. He appeared to be around the same age as herself and he was not bad looking either. Not as handsome as some she'd met, nor as well dressed. But he seemed respectable enough.

"Well?" Anna approached from behind. "Did you save that little sweetheart from the vultures?"

Elsa laughed. "No. That girl does not need saving. Everyone else in this room however, is going to be in trouble if they get on her bad side. That girl is dangerous. But in a good way." Elsa proceeded to explain what she'd just witnessed to her sister.

After sharing a chuckle with Anna over her experience, they parted and Elsa moved off to socialize with more guests. She couldn't get Annalise out of her mind. How that girl handled the situation had a lot to do with preparation and training. Annalise had known the financial state of affairs better then her opponent as well as all aspects pertaining to it. Education. It pays off. Elsa felt a little disadvantaged that she had not prepared herself so well as the Princess Annalise, but she had her advisors here with her. They had made an agreement that no deal was final until it was discussed among them. Elsa knew she could handle most of these people. Most were good people after all. But they all had their tactics and manipulative ways. This she could handle as it was all part of the game. But there were always details here and there she was unaware of. Current market prices of certain commodities or economic influences of some of her neighbouring countries that could effect the fair profit on a trade deal. For that, she relied on her advisors.

As she helped herself to appetizers, she noted the strange man once more. He was in conversation now with Kristoff. They seemed to be enjoying each other's company. This made Elsa feel better. Kristoff was a good judge of character. Regardless of who this man was, if Kristoff enjoyed his company, he must be a decent man.

Elsa also knew that Kristoff hated these functions. He was out of place among all the nobility. In the classes of society, Kristoff was very low born. He was as common as they come. Essentially a labourer from the wilds of Arendelle. At functions such as this, Elsa knew he always felt the odd man out. He didn't mix easily with the nobility and royalty. Most were polite regarding him and refrained from sharing any negative comments, if they had any, but one could always feel the way some people had a tendency to look down their nose at you. Kristoff was a gentle, sensitive soul and he definitely felt it. She admired him for his tolerance and patience. In practicality, he attended because, as soon to be Prince, it was required of him. But Elsa knew he really did it because he loved Anna so much and Anna loved parties.

But as most of these functions went, Anna was often pulled away from him to socialize in one group or another and it often left him standing alone. When she was free, Elsa had tried to make the effort to keep an eye on him and seek him out if he was alone and introduce him to various guests. It was hard for him to find people he could relate to. Often though, if given the opportunity, his kind heart and level headed way of thinking made him easy to talk to for just about anyone. Over the past year or so, many a royal or nobleman had found him enjoyable to converse with and it had benefited diplomatic relations for Arendelle.

The man now talking with Kristoff piqued her interest. He was definitely not royalty, nor did he display the air of a nobleman. He was of a lower class, although he dressed nicely. His lower class was probably why he was getting on so well with Kristoff. But he also didn't have that hungry look of many of the people here seemed to have. Very curious.

"Excuse me, your majesty."

Elsa turned to see a very tall, dark skinned man whose short curly hair was starting to grey. "Governor Umbahs. I'm honoured. It's a pleasure to see you again." She held out a hand to the Man. Umbahs took her hand and Elsa felt it's warmth. There was something about a warm handshake that always felt good or trustworthy. It was, of course, foolish, Elsa knew, to judge a person based entirely on a handshake. But a handshake did give some insight to the person. In this case, Elsa placed her finders across his hand in a more formal greeting and curtsied while Umbahs bowed to her, holding the bow respectfully for a few seconds and then straightening.

"Your majesty, please allow me the honour of introducing you to my eldest son. Bateus."

Elsa turned to the youth who was a spitting image of his father only shorter. She guessed his age at somewhere in his mid teens. He wasn't quite a man, but he was no child either. His physique was toned and his muscles well defined for his age.

"Bateus. It is a pleasure to have you in my kingdom. I did not expect you to be so gown. When last your father spoke to me of you I was under the impression that you were but a child and..." Elsa paused. "Forgive me Bateus. It would be ill spoken of me to speak of you as being child when clearly you are nearly a man." Elsa nodded to him.

"Thank you your Highness. It is a pleasure to meet you and you are indeed as my father has spoken. Gracious and gentle of word."

The youth bowed to Elsa as his father had done. But as he did, she caught sight of her sister who was now speaking with the strange man that had been with Kristoff a moment ago. She made a mental note to find Anna afterwards and question her on this man.

As the boy straightened, his father spoke. "Many thanks your majesty, for allowing us to attend. It has already proven fruitful for my people. I know you are busy tonight with many guests to attend so I will take my leave of you. Perhaps I will have the honour of speaking to you again before I leave."

"I would like that, Governor. And Bateus," she turned back to the youth, "it is a pleasure to finally meet you. Please give my regards to your mother when you return."

The boy smiled and bowed once more before he and his father turned and left. Governor Umbahs was one of the kindest people she'd ever met. The words Gentle Giant often came to mind when she thought of him. She had heard stories of him that his level of patience exceeded most of humanity, but when roused, his fury was something to be feared. He had helped Elsa and Arendelle in trade relations in the past that had been profitable for both of them. He had also introduced Elsa to more than a few of Arendelle's current trade partners. He was just a good friend in a sea of hungry sharks. That was a rare thing. Sharks. Why are trade relations always so delicate or dangerous, that we have to compare them to vicious animals?

"Elsa?"

Anna's voice caught her from behind. Just the girl she wanted to talk to. But when Elsa turned, she saw the other person she wanted to talk to as well. Standing with Anna was the stranger. For some odd reason Elsa stumbled and was at a loss for words. She felt...she didn't know what she felt. It was strange. She almost felt intimidated but yet this man did not carry any sort of intimidating manner about him. He just looked like a nice normal gentleman. So why then did she suddenly feel so off balance? Just surprised by them. She guessed.

"Elsa, I'd like you to meet Henrik Bergstad. He's a merchant who arrived with Velterian minister and their party."

Elsa barely managed a smile and held out her hand with as much grace as she could muster. What is wrong with me? She decided then and there that she'd had enough wine for the night.

Henrik took the offered hand and bowed as governor Umbahs had done, only Henrik completed the ritual by kissing the back of Elsa's hand.

It didn't surprise Elsa, but she hadn't been expecting it either. The Governor didn't kiss Elsa's hand for a reason. That act was usually used when swearing fealty or offering ones loyalty and services. The Governor had his own King whom he'd sworn allegiance to and so to kiss Elsa's hand could be misinterpreted as breaking that oath. This man... Was he offering... No. But then the only other reason a man would kiss a lady's hand would be... Elsa caught herself before she swore. Immediately she wished she'd let Anna make that announcement regarding the freezing of ones delicates.

Henrik straightened up and released her hand. "Your highness. I'm truly honoured to have this opportunity to meet you. I was first graced with meeting the Princess Anna's fiancée, Kristoff. An exceptional man to be sure, and then the Princess herself an even greater privilege. And now this opportunity with you is truly exceptional. I thank you."

"Your very kind Mr. Bergstad." Elsa managed. His words were bordering on gushing but not quite. She could tell he was excited to meet her, but he kept it under control. But that was nothing she wasn't used to. Being Queen made her a person of importance that attracted people to her. Being a young, attractive and an eligible woman made it even more so. Throw her magic into the mix and you get a side show you could sell tickets to. It got obnoxious and tiring at times trying to sort out who had legitimate business with Arendelle and who was just here to gawk.

"You are part of the Velterian delegation?" Elsa inquired. She was curious about him as he definitely didn't look Velterian, he was much fairer skinned like herself. Nor did he speak with their distinct accent. In fact, if Elsa didn't know better, she'd think he was from Arendelle or one of the close neighbouring countries. But he had an unusual, but subtle accent. If you weren't listening, you wouldn't catch it. Definitely not an accent from Arendelle.

"No, your Highness. I arrived with them but I am not part of the Velterian delegation. I merely escorted them here in exchange for the invitation to your party."

Elsa was confused by this and her curiosity was piqued. "Please explain."

"Forgive me. Perhaps I should start at the beginning. By trade, I'm a ship builder. A business and profession passed down to me by my father and his father before him. I was under contract to the Velterians to build a personal royal ship for the King and his people that they might use to attend this little get together, but they were to supply the timber. Unfortunately they've had a bad year for timber and so production fell behind. When you sent out invitations to this event, I offered my own personal vessel to escort them here in exchange for being granted a position among their party of attending members.

"And why would you wish to come? You represent no one aside from yourself. This event was for the neighbouring countries to meet, renew old acquaintances and establish better trade relations." Elsa countered. She hadn't meant to come off so harsh, but she waited for his answer.

"Not entirely. I'm a ship builder. These meetings are great for me to make new contacts. Yes, perhaps I am a little out of place here in that I'm not a sovereign, emissary, or delegate minister of some sort. But there are other things to be garnered from an event such as this." Henrik replied.

"So you build for anybody?" Elsa posed.

"In statement, yes. In reality, no. I'll refuse anyone I think might be a negative influence." He stated.

"Negative influence?" Elsa echoed. Anna signalled her then that she needed to leave. Duty called. Elsa gave her subtle nod of approval and Anna excused herself and left quietly.

"Yes. If I'm approached by a group of pirates wanting to assault your kingdom, but they need the ships to do so, I'd refuse to do it. I won't build for them." He smirked.

Elsa nodded and conceded the point. She managed a small smile at his attempt of humour. "So you have a conscience?" She pressed.

"Shhhh." Henrik held a finger to his lips and grinned.

Elsa couldn't help smirking back. "Okay Mr. Bergstad. Why did you want to meet me? Do you think I need ships? Do you want lumber for the Velterians? Do you think you can make money off of me?"

"No." He turned serious. "Normally I might seek out business at function like this. But I've heard much about you and wanted to meet you. You have...a reputation."

"Oh." Elsa sounded disappointed. One of those. "Just came for the magic show did you?" She shot back a little too sarcastically. She hated the curious gawkers. She was the Queen of Arendelle. Not some street performer to entertain every naive fool whose never seen magic before.

Henrik looked confused for a moment. "My apologies, your Highness. I think you have me confused with someone else. I didn't come to see you perform tricks. But," he hesitated, "I gather from your response that you have had to deal with the likes of those people. It's a sad statement on our population when the world is gifted with a person such as yourself and the most people want is to see parlour tricks. You are not a clown and this is not a circus. I would be an idiot and a fool to disrespect you and take either as such." He bowed slightly.

Elsa sighed. "Forgive me Mr. Begestad. It was unfair of me to assume. And yes I have had to deal with...persons of such nature who view me in such ways. I apologize for suggesting you were one of them. Sometimes these functions...well..."

"Can get tiresome?" Henrik finished for her.

"Taxing." Elsa corrected. "They test ones patience and sometimes an unfavourable encounter can sour future ones. When you said you'd heard of me and wanted to meet me, I assumed that...well, the most well known fact about me is my ability with magic." Henrik smiled softly to her then and it put her at ease. His smile had a kindness to it.

"You need not apologize to me your majesty. But I thank you for doing so. It reaffirms my reason for being here."

"And what reason is that?" Elsa inquired.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Henrik took a drink from his cup to collect his thoughts before answering the Queen.

"My family business has allowed me to travel to many corners of the world. When I was a boy my father took me to a cobbler for a new pair of boots. I didn't understand why he brought me to this particular one when we we're three days into a voyage and we had to make a special detour to stop there. We could have gotten a pair from any local cobbler, or waited until we arrived at our intended destination. But my father made a point of coming here. For all appearances this man, this cobbler, was just an average poor shoemaker working in a tired old shop. But I watched him as he measured me up and began working, I could see he was definitely skilled. I'd never seen a man work so fast with such precision. But what fascinated me was the man's education and intelligence. My father sat there engaged in conversation with the man the entire time while he worked. Normally I would have been bored senseless by adults and their conversations. But this man was captivating with his stories and his knowledge. He seemed to know everything about everything and everyone, but he was was always very humble about it. He never acted like he knew more than you. He always treated your ideas as though they were as important as his own. He was just as interested in knowing about you and learning what you had to teach him."

"When we left, my father told me that this cobbler was the most important man in the city. Even the Duke and his advisors would come visit him for advice on occasion. I asked my father why and how the cobbler came to be so smart. My father merely shrugged and said There are many people in the world with the highest positions and with the highest levels of education. Education is a very good thing, but it doesn't make you a good person. What you do with that position or education comes from within. The cobbler could have used his knowledge and education to become someone wealthy and important, a governor or someone of high society. But he chose to use his gifts for the betterment of the common man. He chose to be a positive influence on his community at the lowest levels. He said Those boots you wear cost me five times what a normal pair would cost and they are worth every cent. They are well made and no doubt better than most, but the real value in them was the time we spent with him. There are exceptional people in this world. Their influences make this world a better place. Seek them out and their influence can help you too. Surround yourself with fools and you become one. Surround yourself with the best the world has to offer..."

Elsa almost blushed at what this man was insinuating. Was he just trying to gain favour through flattery or was he serious? Everything about him suggested he was serious. He didn't make any overt body language towards her as some might when trying to hint at something. He spoke simply as though it were just a matter of fact that everyone already knew. His eyes were on the floor as if lost in thought. Did he really believe she was among the best the world had to offer? She certainly didn't feel like it. Was she being conceited to think that this was his meaning? It couldn't be true. She was just a girl who had a difficult childhood. Besides, it was only one man's opinion so that didn't really count, did it? Elsa paused for a moment to regain her composure.

"If he charges so much money, how could the common man or anyone afford it?" The Queen eyed him. "How does that help the poor and lower class?"

Henrik smiled. "Funny. I asked my father the same thing. He said the cobbler doesn't really charge five times their value. For those who can pay, he only asks to cover the cost of materials. My father said, I paid him five times that because I can, and I know that money will not go into his pocket, even though I think he deserves it. He charges based on what you can afford. The extra money will go to covering the feet of a homeless child or feeding a hungry family who can't afford to buy food."

Henrik smiled again at the memory. "I'd never met someone like that before and it changed me. Even at my young age. It was a lesson I'd never forget. I returned to him every year for new footwear, whether I needed them or not, until the day he passed away. He was an exceptional man. I miss him."

Elsa watched Henrik from the corner of her eye but stayed silent, letting him have a moment with his memories. He seemed to need it.

"My apologies, your Majesty. When I think of old friends my mind likes to wander." He held up a glass to her in tribute.

"To good friends." Elsa toasted. She didn't know what to think of this man. On first meeting, he was as most are when meeting someone of her stature. Awkward and uncomfortable. But in the few minutes that they'd spoken, he had relaxed to a level of comfortability that even she felt. In her experience very few people treated her as such. Even Kristoff at times kept a distance between them. It was nice for a change for someone to see her as just a person and not The Queen. She felt somehow relaxed with him. She was enjoying his story and wanted to hear more but she accidentally caught the eye of the Velterian minister and he turned towards her.

"Mr. Bergstad, it seems as though your ship guests are coming for a visit."

Henrik's head snapped up to see the minister. "Have you ever met the Velterians or minister Dmytro?" He asked carefully.

"We met briefly earlier this evening. I make a point of personally welcoming all my guests. Why?" She caught a look of concern from Henrik as the minister continued his approach from the far side of the ball room. "Is there something I should know?" Elsa inquired.

"The minister and his people come from a different sort of culture. Old fashioned, you could say. "

"How so?" Elsa prodded.

"There are no women in the ranks." Henrik stated flatly.

"Excuse me?" Elsa looked at him incredulously but chuckled light heartedly. There were no women in her military either. So what did he mean? "Could you elaborate?" She prompted.

"The Velterians see women as less than men and having no place here except for..." he paused looking for the right word, "social purposes."

"I beg your pardon?" Elsa turned to Henrik, uncertain she had heard him correctly.

"The minister especially. Although I consider him somewhat of a friend, and I use the term loosely, I'll give you this warning. He honours your status and authority as queen but sees you as inferior and unfit to rule because you are a woman. He does not believe women have the intelligence to be in a position of authority. In his mind women have one place and one use only." He looked to Elsa who's mouth was agape. "Ignorant, I know. The best thing you can do is simply be courteous and polite with him. He thinks because you are a woman you'll be an easy mark to take advantage of. Stand your ground. Use his assumption to your advantage."

"I see. Thank you. I'll...keep that in mind." She wasn't certain what to think of that information but she decided to file it in her mind as she did all such hearsay or gossip. Possible, but not believable until proven. She liked to keep an open mind about things. She'd find out in a few seconds if his information was true.

It was at that point the minister stepped up to greet the queen and Henrik took his leave to allow them to talk business. Elsa was sorry to see him go. She was enjoying a conversation where she didn't have to have her guard up. At least not completely.

* * *

Anna ducked through the crowd and caught up with Kristoff once more. Sneaking up behind, she slipped her hand into his. "Hey handsome." As he turned, she kissed his cheek.

"Hey." He chuckled. "Finally got away from Mr. I can't talk enough about myself, I see."

Anna frowned thinking of the foreign minister she'd just escaped from. "That man's mouth doesn't stop. In fifteen minutes of conversation, if you could call that conversation, I was able to speak five words. Hello I'm Princess Anna, and Goodbye. I think my ears hurt. If I never have to listen to him again I will be the happiest girl in Arendelle. Not only does he not let you get a word in, he speaks double time. I felt like I was trapped for hours at an auction."

"Sorry. I tried to rescue you but courtesy and etiquette had me tied to a similar situation." Kristoff chuckled.

"Huhh." Anna sighed. "I don't know how Elsa does it. She's got so much more patience then me."

"Yeah, she's pretty good at the diplomatic stuff." Kris chuckled. He reached over and snagged a couple glasses of wine off the tray of a passing servant, handing one to Anna. "To Elsa and her talent for diplomacy." He held up his glass.

Anna tapped her glass to Kristoff's, enjoying the audible ring of fine crystal. "And patience." She added before gulping down half the glass.

"So you introduced Bergstad to Elsa? Kristoff prompted.

"Yeah. It seemed like they were doing good until they were interrupted. That Velterian minister gives me the creeps. He has this way of looking at you that makes you feel dirty. Like you're less than him. And it has nothing to do with what he says. It's more about how he acts or his posture or something. I don't know..."

"I've actually noticed a few people looking uncomfortable around him. Funny how you can just tell things about people. Do you think Elsa needs help?" Kristoff scratched his chin glancing at the queen.

"She'll be okay, but let's just keep an eye on her in case she needs a distraction." From a passing servant, Anna selected a couple hors d'oeuvres of smoked fish wrapped in a slices of cheese from his tray of goodies and gobbled it down with satisfaction. "Alright. Come with me Mountain Man." Anna took his hand.

"Where are we going?" Kristoff chuckled leaving their wine glasses with the servant.

"I want to dance." Anna grinned at him and lead him to the open floor.

* * *

"And so it's obvious to see, your Majesty, you have a lot more to offer than just the mere commodities of Arendelle. Blood ties can give a strong sense of needed security to a nation. Ties that Arendelle is in dire need of right now. Knowing that you have a permanent ally and trading partner is a great boon for the economy. It helps everyone. It gives confidence to the merchants and investors letting them know that yours is a stable country and that they can prosper in it." The Velterian emissary, Dmytro, smiled down at Elsa. "I know these things are difficult to grasp but that's where a merger of this type can also be beneficial. It's like having a partner who understands the in's and out's of business for you while you can sit back and just enjoy the benefits."

The minister folded his hands and smiled to Elsa but it looked like more of sneer to her. She got the impression, from the way he looked at her, that she was somewhere in between something disgusting that he didn't want to touch and a sack of gold just waiting for the first person who might be sneaky enough to steal it.

"Really?" Elsa tried hard not to be too sarcastic but she was loosing patience fast. His manner was rude to the point of insulting, the way he talked down to her as though she were an idiot. It started from the moment they were introduced. At first she wasn't sure if he was serious in his manner or if she'd heard him correctly. How could anyone be so ignorant? Following that, Dmytro was very pushy, and insinuated a lot of things. In some ways he was a lot like the ambassador from Cortain, only a lot more conniving. He'd slip subtle threats in here and there, thinking he was reinforcing his position. But it was his belittling comments that made Elsa want to punch him in the face. That, and the fact that he was trying to convince her to offer her hand to his Prince. Twice during the conversation, ice had formed on the floor around her feet and she had focus hard to contain it.

"Yes. Yes really." He pressed on. "Let me tell you a little story. My great uncle was very smart man. When he met the Queen Mila of Waasfea, he knew he could help her and felt obliged to do so. So he married her and took over her duties as ruler and the country prospered greatly with a man at its head. Like most in her situation, she simply didn't have the capacity to bring the country to its full potential. But following their marriage the queen was able to relax and enjoy her life as a queen should, without the headaches of bureaucracy and politics and all that ugly stuff. It was a win for everyone. So I'd strongly suggest you consider my offer. We'd much rather have you as an ally than an enemy. And a blood tie would be the closest allies we could be. It would ensure continued peace. No more problems with...

Elsa cringed, gritting her teeth as he droned on. How do I get away from this man without starting another incident. She took a breath to calm her temper.

"So tell me, if I were to follow your great uncles example, what am I to do with my time? I fear I'd become a useless bother." Elsa gritted her teeth trying not to be too sarcastic, but still sarcastic enough to let him know she was losing patience with his ignorance. But Dmytro didn't seem to notice.

"Well, a queen is never without duty, of course." Dmytro seemed a touch surprised at Elsa's suggestion, as if she should know better. "But as with your other duties now, I suppose it it is not beyond understanding that you have not yet encountered such duty as a queen may be empowered with."

Did he just insult me for not knowing how to be a queen? Elsa opened her mouth to snap back but Dmytro continued on, ignorant of her rising temper.

"Why even Queen Mila found it a natural progression to incorporate her skills as a woman to augment my uncles in dealings even such as this." He waved an open hand out to the guests. "A females assets employed to data collection can often surpass even the most persuasive tongue."

Elsa was aghast. "You think I should be using my feminine whiles to gather secrets?"

Dmytro looked at her with some concern. "Hmm, yes, I suppose youth does envision it as such. I myself, obviously, wouldn't use such terminology. If I could be so bold as to offer some advice, I'd suggest you take care and caution in how you phrase things. There are some who might find offence by a simply mis-phrased sentence. But there again, another asset in which a union of our nations could help and educate."

Elsa's blood was beginning to boil. She couldn't believe he was suggesting she use her sexuality as a lure to seduce information from people. Who the hell did he think she was? She was not some harlot from a dirty tavern. She was disgusted by his suggestion and offended that he would view her as such to be used in that manner. What annoyed her even more was the fact that he'd payed no notice, or at least seemed not to notice, her sarcastic responses. He was completely oblivious to the tone that she spoke.

A war would almost be worth the cost, just to be able to put this ignorant pig in his place in front of everyone. It would set an example to the rest of the world the the Queen of Arendelle was not to be trifled with. Frost circled up her legs under her dress and she struggled to restrain herself. She was about to lose her temper when they were interrupted.

"Your Majesty, forgive my intrusion." A high, bubbly female voice spoke from behind Elsa. A voice she sort of recognized.

"Oh, hello. I'm princess Annalise." She held out a hand to Dmytro with a giddy smile and bounced up and down on her feet like a nervous girl meeting a boy for the first time. "This party is so much fun. I just love all the food and all the nice people. Everyone has made me so many nice offers for my father." She let the minister take her hand for a moment and grinned excitedly at him.

Elsa noticed the immediate shift of attention of Dmytro, from herself to the Princess. He was a wolf that just picked up the scent of easy prey. Or so he thought. Elsa was also amazed at the princess's acting ability. If she had not witnessed Annalise tear the Cortainian ambassador apart earlier this evening, she would be convinced that this silly bubbly girl was Annalise's true personality. She bit her lip, trying not to show her smile or her relief at Annalise's distraction.

The Princess continued in her bubbly voice. "Oh, your Majesty," she turned to Elsa, "forgive me. I'm so silly. I came to let you know that one of your advisors was looking for you. It seemed important. His name was...hmmm...Carlov...Christian..." She looked up with a finger on her chin as though it were a great effort to think.

"Kristoff?" Elsa offered.

"Yes!" Annalise jumped with excitement. "He was very handsome and nice. Too bad he's not eligible. My father said I should keep my eye out at functions like this."

"Thank you, Princess." Elsa turned to Dmytro. "Please excuse me. Perhaps we can continue this a later time." Dmytro turned to Elsa and bowed. But as his head went down, Annalise gave a silent grinning growl to Elsa, barring her teeth and clawing at the air with her hand. This Princess was a true hunter. She was her own bait and trap rolled into one. Elsa's only regret was that she wasn't going to see the Princess spring that trap. Oh, how she would have loved to see Dmytro torn apart and stomped on by Princess Annalise.

Elsa's stifled a laugh as Annalise winked to her. As Dmytro came up from his bow, Elsa turned back to the Princess and mouthed silently, "Happy hunting." She winked back as she walked past her rescuer.

"Oh, minister Dmytro. Perhaps you could show me to the wine table." Annalise gushed. "I'd really like to try some champagne. My father said I wasn't supposed to have any, but he's not here, so..."

Princess Annalise's voice faded into the crowd as Elsa walked away chuckling. She plucked a glass of red wine from a passing attendant's tray and headed for the other side of the room. As amusing as the Princess was, the tension from speaking with Dmytro was still bothering her. She wanted to get as far away from him as she could. Besides, she doubted Kristoff actually wanted to see her. He probably didn't even know. Annalise likely saw the fury building in her and was just helping Elsa get away from Dmytro for a while. Elsa made another mental note to thank Princess Annalise and find some way of repaying her for saving her from losing her mind. She decided she wanted to invite Princess Annalise for brunch tomorrow morning. Anna would find her entertaining as well.

As she crossed the room Elsa noticed another dignitary, up ahead, that she had no wish to speak to right now. She immediately turned ninety degrees right and headed for the door to make her escape. She needed some fresh air anyway and a little alone time to calm herself.

Elsa stepped out alone on the garden terrace and crossed it to lean on the stone rail. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath of the cool night air and let it out slowly trying to clear her mind. There was a subtle hint of blossoming flowers on the air that made her smile. The sky was clear and the moon was only a sliver, just above the mountains. But the lights emanating through the glass doors from the ballroom were enough to illuminate the shrubs and flowers of the garden. Even at night it was pretty. She made one more mental note to thank the gardeners for their hard work. They had such a short growing season and the gardeners had done a magnificent job making the garden look beautiful for the event.

"You're still alive I see, your Majesty?"

Elsa jumped with surprise, nearly spilling her wine, but chuckled and recovered quickly seeing Henrik Bergstad sitting only ten feet away. She hadn't seen him sitting there. He was partly behind a tall potted shrub. She put an embarrassed hand over her mouth.

"Mr. Bergstad. My apologies. I'm a little jumpy." She smiled back. "I wasn't expecting anyone to be here."

Henrik stood and stepped closer. "No. I apologize, your Highness I shouldn't have startled you. Forgive me." He bowed slightly. "I will take my leave of you. Please enjoy the night." He gestured with a hand, out to the garden as he turned to leave.

Elsa glanced down at the wine glass in her hands, feeling a little shy. "No, it's alright Mr. Bergstad. Please stay." As much as she thought she wanted to be alone, she realized that what she really wanted was someone to talk to. Anna was always her first choice, but Henrik had surprised her in not only being a great story teller but also a thoughtful listener. She felt calmed by his presence and few people in her life could do that to her.

Elsa looked back up at Henrik and was caught by his gaze. Her mouth fell open slightly before she caught herself staring. She turned her head away quickly feeling herself flush. She suddenly remembered telling herself that she wasn't going to have any more wine and remembered why. Her heart was fluttering all over and the buzz in her head was getting stronger than she was comfortable with. She set her glass down on the railing.

"Don't worry. Dmytro leaves everyone feeling a little edgy and out of sorts." He stepped over to the rail beside her and turned to lean on it, facing out into the garden. "He's good at what he does for his King, but he takes no small amount of patience to deal with."

"Thank you for the warning about him. I guess I owe you." Elsa smiled back. "Have you been dealing with them long?"

"Not personally. Aside from the ship I'm currently building, I haven't dealt with them before but my father did when he ran the company. They're not really all that bad. They're just..."

"Obnoxious?" Elsa offered.

"Yes." Henrik agreed with a chuckle.

"Chauvinistic?" Elsa added, grinning back.

"Yes." Henrik agreed. "They can be difficult to deal with."

"Well I think they've met their match tonight."

Henrik looked at her questioningly, but realization came to him quickly when he understood that Elsa wasn't talking about herself. A glance back through the double glass doors confirmed his thoughts when he spied who he was looking for. "Ahh. Princess Annalise. I thought I saw her here earlier. Sweet naive charmer on the outside, vicious hungry animal on the inside, ready to devour anyone who gets on her bad side. Yes. I think you might be right."

"Do you know her?" Elsa was surprised.

"Yes. I was fortunate enough to make her acquaintance on pleasant terms but I've witnessed her...ah...charms before." He gave Elsa a knowing grin. "She takes no prisoners but she's a wonderful ally and has a wicked sense of humour. She seems to have found a flair for cutting overbearing people down to size. She takes after her grandmother in that way. Her father is similar but doesn't take as much joy in it as the princess. He's a little more diplomatic. But then again, he's a king and most would be foolish to think they could take advantage of him."

"You know her father too?" Elsa was surprised by how many people Henrik knew. But maybe that wasn't so surprising after all, given his line of work.

He smiled back to Elsa. "Yes. He introduced me to Princess Annalise."

"Introduced?" Elsa raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"No, nothing like that." He chuckled at the insinuation. "It was purely business. But I'd like to think we consider ourselves friends."

"Who introduced you to him?" Elsa chided.

"A cat." He stared at her with a deadpan expression.

An incredulous smile crossed Elsa's face as her eyebrows went up. "A cat?" She smirked at him. "Alright. I'll meow. Tell me the tale." She grinned. She could use a good story right now to take her mind off things.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Do you know Queen Auslovick from North Vosterheim?" Henrik began.

"Queen Auslovick?" Elsa looked at him with minor disgust. "Not personally, but we've met. Grouchy old woman. Likes to sneer and look down her nose at everyone. She came to my coronation but left early before things got...interesting. She wasn't the most pleasant. She scowled at me and Anna when we were introduced, and I got the impression she didn't think much of us."

"Did she seem cold to you?" Henrik retorted with a teasing smirk.

"Careful!" Elsa teased back as snow began to swirl about her fingers. Her smile found its place and the snowy taunt dissipated.

Henrik laughed at her. Elsa liked his laugh. There were very few people who would dare laugh at her, but he didn't do it to be mean. In spite of him making a joke at her expense there was still an endearing kindness in the way he spoke. She also like the way he spoke to her. He was respectful for who she was, but was still able to have a little fun. That attitude seemed to come natural to him. He'd obviously been around enough royalty and people of stature that it didn't put him off or make him uncomfortable. Elsa couldn't decide if that was good or not. Someone who'd become too comfortable might not show proper respect. But that didn't seem to be who Henrik was. Not yet at least. He treated her more as a friend and not as a Queen to be put up on a pedestal and constantly be crawling around her feet. There were times, places and for some people, where it was appropriate, but she got tired of all the Your Highness this, and Your Majesty that. She felt that on a friendship level, she and Henrik were equals and they could have a real conversation. She liked that. She craved that at times. It was nice to talk to someone like that for a change. The only other people she'd experienced that with was Anna and Kristoff.

Henrik turned to face her. "I heard a rumour that she was rather upset with herself for leaving your coronation early and missing all the fun. I suspect that Princess Annalise is here partly on her account as well as her father's."

Elsa mentality struggled to make the connection between Queen Auslovick and Princess Annalise, as they were from different countries, but could't remember. Knowing all the monarchies and heads of state as well as all the family connections was part of her studies but there were so many rulers and monarchies interconnected in so many ways it was difficult to remember all the connections and keep them straight. Especially among royalty. The royal families all seemed to be related somehow.

"Anyways, at the time I didn't know Queen Auslovick to see her. I only knew her by name and reputation." Henrik continued. "But I was just leaving her city, after visiting a friend, when, as I was walking through the streets, I saw this fluffy grey cat, duck between the buildings. It's not too unusual to see stray cats around. Many people keep them to control the mice. But two things caught my eye. This cat was very clean and well groomed, it did not look like a stray, and it also wore a collar studded in priceless gems. I knew it had to belong to someone of wealth and importance and there was no one like that living in this area of the city. I figured it would be fairly easy then to find the owners. Besides, a cat like that wouldn't survive long on the streets. If it didn't starve or get killed by other animals, more than likely someone would kill it just to get the collar. They'd probably kill it to eat it too."

"I approached the cat carefully, offered it some food, and in no time it was purring in my arms. I had just begun to carry it down the street when a man shouted, from within a plain looking Brougham coach, for me to stop. He opened the door, clambering out and demanded I give him the cat, claiming it was his. I, of course, refused."

"How do I know your the owner? I protested. Prove it. In hind sight that might not have been the best response as I saw the man start to pull a sword. But then a second voice from the carriage shouted Stop. Then an older women with grey hair, dressed like a middle class noble woman, exited and came to me. Her face was stern and she had eyes of steel.

"Give me my cat please. She demanded in a cool but firm tone. She looked annoyed and there was iron in her words. But I stood firm. Forgive my obstinacy, Madam. I am more than happy to return this cat to its rightful owner, but how am I to know that you are that person? How do I know you're not going to take that fancy collar and dispose of the cat?"

"The old woman stared at me for a moment, then said Keep the collar for your troubles. Just let me have my cat back. I knew then it was hers. A woman of her stature would not want the cat just to kill it and she didn't care for the collar. It only took me a few seconds look to see that a person could buy thousands of cats with the gems on that cats collar. It was likely worth more than I made in a year. It got me curious, but I know about curiosity and cats. So I turned and held out the cat and said You may have both. I collected this cat to find its rightful owner. Not to find a reward."

"The old woman stared hard at me as I handed the cat over to the man, and then both got back into the coach. But before they started off, the woman called Wait! She leaned out the open window and and asked me Why? Why did you collect the cat and then give him over without reward?"

"I shrugged and replied, It was the right thing to do. She looked at me for a moment and then invited me to come ride with her in the coach with her for while. She wished to talk with me. I obliged. As we drove, she questioned me on who I was and what I was doing in the city. I gave her honest answers but I didn't notice where we were going until the palace gates opened, letting us in. I wound up spending a very nice afternoon with the old woman who, as you've guessed, turned out to be Queen Auslovick. And I was quite surprised and delighted to find out that in spite of her cold hard reputation, she was actually a very pleasant and very intelligent woman. Surprisingly, she's also an accomplished singer and dancer. Not something you'd expect from a woman of her age or reputation. Needless to say, I enjoyed my time there and I dare say we became friends. We even found a mutual friend we shared."

"As I was leaving, she handed me a letter asking me to deliver it to her youngest son as I sailed south east. She said it was on my way. So I agreed, but when I asked who her son was, her answer was the last thing I was expecting."

Elsa was grinning in disbelief. "Let me guess. The King of Drasfel?" She wasn't sure if she wanted to believe his tale. Elsa had studied the monarchies of various countries but she didn't remember studying Drasfel or how Queen Auslovick's youngest son had somehow became the King. It seemed an odd connection and she wanted to know more. She'd also heard of Queen Auslovick's disposition and temperament, which, as rumours go, wasn't pleasant. She was known as a hard woman. Tough, with an iron will to match. In fact, there was a rumour that she personally flogged an arrested traitor out in front of the palace, in front of half the city. Afternoons with tea and singing didn't sound like her. But then it could all just be rumour. Elsa wondered what crazy rumours might be circulating about herself and her magic.

Henrik nodded. "So I met the King and his daughter. Wound up building them a couple ships for their personal use. I think one of those ships is actually parked here in your harbour."

Elsa smiled politely. "Maybe you can point it out for me tomorrow." She wasn't sure why she said this. Partly to call any bluff he may have in his story, but if there was no bluff, it implied something else entirely. It implied that she wanted to see him again before he left. Elsa mentally reprimanded herself for the careless comment. She took a sip of her wine and thought for a moment. She had several questions she wanted to ask but didn't know where to begin.

"Why did you warn me of Dmytro?"

Henrik let out a breath and stared out into garden to collect his thoughts.

"What? Nothing to say after all your stories?" Elsa playfully taunted him. "Do you need some wine to loosen up?" She held her glass out to him. "Or maybe something stronger."

"What? A young Queen taking strong drink? Do think that's appropriate?" He teased back carefully.

"Are you my chaperone, or my guest?" Elsa parried. In rebellious defiance of his remark she signalled to a servant waiting just inside the door who had kept his distance but stayed within her line of sight, should the queen be in any need. Like all the other servants he held a silver platter with various glasses of wine, champagne and other drinks. But there were a couple smaller glasses as well. Elsa picked two of the small glasses, that held a clear liquid, handing one to Henrik with a challenging smile.

"Skol." She tipped back the clear liquid and smiled again, placing the empty glass on the attendants tray while waiting for Henrik to follow.

Henrik carefully sniffed the drink before taking a small sip of it and fought the urge to scowl. He took a small gulp, and then another to finish it.

"Well?" Elsa prompted.

"I respectfully decline to give my opinion." His voice was strained as he tried not to cough. Henrik looked at his glass a moment before returning it to the tray, allowing the servant to leave. "I'll freely admit I enjoy a bottle of wine but I'm not one for strong liquors. Aquavit, was it?"

"Very good." Elsa chuckled. "In that case I'll admit something to you too. I don't really like Aquavit. Or strong alcohol either." She knew she was going to regret this little stunt. She'd had enough alcohol already, but the opportunity to discover more about this man had presented itself and on impulse she took it. She also felt a little foolish for trying to show off, but she recovered quickly.

"What? Then why...? You were testing me?"

Elsa nodded with a guilty smile. "At certain functions, protocols can be more rigid and it's disrespectful not to partake in what's offered. I've learned to tolerate things I'm not always fond of, out of respect for the host."

"And? Did I pass whatever test that was?" Henrik looked at her sceptically.

"No!" Elsa held a serious face but then broke into a smile and chuckled once more. "There's no pass or fail. I just wanted to know what kind of man you are. Sorry."

"And what kind of man am I?" He prompted with a chuckle. He was curious what she could deduce from a drink.

"Well, there's the obvious. Your not a hard drinker so you have some self respect and decorum. You know your own opinions and your are not afraid to share them. You're not afraid to disagree with someone of higher stature but you do so respectfully. That shows courtesy. You drank without knowing what it was. That tells me you are trusting and maybe adventurous. But you also knew, only by taste, what you were drinking. That tells me you are not naive in regards to drinking or social cultures. It implies education on many levels of social niceties." Elsa paused to see the impressed look on his face. "Shall I go on?"

Henrik chuckled. "No. I don't think so. I'm scared of what else you might discover about me."

"Why? Are you hiding something?" Elsa grinned. "As Queen I must insist you tell me all your secrets."

"And as Queen do you always get what you want?" He taunted.

"Yes." Elsa stated flatly. But her grin betrayed the coquettish nature behind her answer. She stifled a giggle before letting out a breath. Her smile calmed and she relaxed as she became more thoughtful.

"So. Dmytro. Why did you warn me of him?" Elsa asked quietly as she stared out over the garden.

Again Henrik took a moment to consider what to tell her, but he decided to keep his more personal thoughts to himself for the moment. "I don't like people taking advantage of others. It's not what this gathering is about. I would be remiss if I allowed the host to befall such a thing when this was exactly the thing you wished to avoid when you organized this party."

"Well, then I guess I owe you my thanks." Elsa nodded to him and then turned back to the garden. She could tell he was holding back his true opinion but she didn't want to push it. She thought she had a pretty good idea of his motivations.

A scent of pine and wild rose came to her on the cool night breeze and she revelled in it. She loved the smells of nature. "Tell me, is your father still part of your business?"

Henrik didn't answer right away but let out a quiet sigh. "No. My father passed away a few years ago leaving me with the business."

"I'm sorry. My condolences." Elsa looked serious at him. "Do you have other family?"

Henrik got an odd look on his face but shook his head. He smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile. "My mother passed away many years before. My sister died with my father at sea."

"Oh." Elsa stumbled. "I'm very sorry." She fell silent, feeling guilty for asking. A storm of dark feelings swirled in her chest. Memories of loosing her own parents and the pain of that event still troubled her. "Forgive me Mr. Bergstad. It was rude of me to ask. I am sorry."

"How could you have known." He defended her. "But of all the people here, I don't mind telling you. I'm aware of what you've lost as well. As dark as it is, I suppose it's a common ground we share. I know it's been some years now, but you have my condolences as well. In all my business dealings, I've never heard a bad thing regarding your parents. Unfortunately I never had the opportunity to meet them. I wish I did. And please, call me Henrik."

"Thank you, Henrik." Elsa replied sincerely. Dark feelings of loss ebbed in her heart and still twisted her stomach after all these years, leaving her with a sickening feeling. It was more than just feelings of the loss of family. Mixed in were also all the fears and anxieties that she'd been harbouring over her uncontrollable magical abilities when her parents died. Even though she'd moved past that now and her magic was under control, the negative feelings still lingered like bad memories that wouldn't go away. But she felt a wave of sympathy for the man in front of her, for his loss. She knew what that heartbreak felt like and didn't wish it on anyone. She had lost her parents, but he had lost his sister too. Elsa didn't even want to imagine the nightmare of what losing Anna would feel like. But in a way it helped her to look beyond her own pain. It didn't give her relief, it just seemed to make things more bearable. She watched him from the corner of her eye as he stared out into the garden, lost in thought. There was a look of concern in his face that bordered on despair. She was certain that he too was lost in dark memories of his own loss.

Elsa turned to him then and placed a hand on his forearm. She felt a need to pull them both out of this darkness they'd sunk into. His blue eyes turned to meet hers and suddenly she was trembling so she retracted her hand.

Elsa took a breath to regain her composure, but in those seconds of eye contact, something was exchanged between them. An understanding or shared feelings, she didn't know which. Maybe both. It had something to do with the loss they both shared, but it was also more. Something unexpected was in that exchange. Something neither of them were willing to admit or acknowledge yet.

"I'm sorry." Elsa offered, suddenly, trying to pull herself away of those thoughts. Her mind was starting to spin and she didn't think it was entirely the alcohol's fault.

"For what?" Henrik replied calmly.

Elsa turned back to the garden feeling uncomfortable and a awkward. She was used to suitors trying to gain her favour and having to reject their advances. It was sometimes tricky to let them down courteously and respectfully, but in those cases it was more like a business deal. It wasn't that difficult. She wasn't personally involved. But with Henrik it was different. He didn't come here to court her. He wasn't of the proper social stature to make such a proposal. And he wasn't making advances towards her. But still... He was here. She couldn't make sense of what was happening. She was touched that he would share such deep personal feelings with her.

"I'm "sorry." Elsa repeated. "We were having a nice conversation until I allowed things to..."

"No." He cut her off. "You didn't. I loved my sister and my parents. Their passing still hurts, but I like to be reminded of them. I don't want their memories to fade, so I don't mind when someone asks me about them." He smiled calmly to her. "Thank you for that."

Elsa nodded politely. His response made good sense and also made her feel a little better. She admired his attitude about being reminded, despite the pain of loss. But she needed to change the subject to something less gloomy and serious.

"So what did you think of Kristoff and my sister?" Elsa forced a smile to her face hoping it was convincing.

"I very much enjoyed their company. Kristoff is a good natured, kind hearted man. Very sensible, upfront and honest. There's no beating around the bush with him. It's refreshing. And Primcess Anna, is...youthful. Full of energy and life. She too is refreshing to be around. I found them both level headed. They're a good match. He'll make an excellent prince for her.

Elsa tried to hide her smile at his approval. She too had thought the same as Henrik, regarding Kristoff. In fact Elsa had been looking forward to their wedding. She liked Kristoff. He was good for Anna, but above all, he made Anna happy. That's how all marriages should be. At least, for normal people. On a personal level it was a bit of a sore spot for herself. There was pressure on her all the time to marry for the benefit of the country. Marry for politics. That usually meant marrying someone you didn't love, didn't really know, and didn't really want to be with. This was why she had avoided and had such a negative opinion of any suitors.

Elsa turned her focus back to Henrick. "So, you approve of their marriage?"

"Yes, I do. I think they will be happy." He responded.

"So you think they're perfect for each other?"

"No. I didn't say that." Henrik corrected. "But I think they know enough to make a good healthy marriage of it."

"And what do you think they know?" Elsa prodded with curiosity and a smile. She wanted to see what he really thought. Most people just agreed with what was presented to them so as not to be a dissident to royal or political matters. It was often difficult for her to get people's true opinions.

"Royal status aside, Kristoff treats your sister with respect and equality. He has a very humble manner about him. He's not like others I've seen who act as though they've won some great contest by convincing someone of stature to marry them. She is not a trophy to him. To him, she is important because he loves and respects her. Yet, in spite of her status, he is not afraid to speak his mind when needed. But he does so with respect. Most men in our society see women as the inferior sex. Dmytro is a more extreme example of that, as are his countrymen. Kristoff holds the opposite view in that men and woman should be equal in a marriage. They're a team. You can't be successful if you're always at odds each other. It's not easy in the society in which we live. That type of thinking is not readily accepted. For many of the male population it means giving up a level of dominance and control as well as a sense of power and superiority. That can make you look weak to outsiders. But that superiority is false. It's a character weakness. Society just hasn't figured it out yet."

"And how do you know that?" Elsa tested him.

"Queen Auslovick. She's a perfect example and there have been many others like her. Woman born into power and authority over men. A power that men cannot remove, and yet, under her rule, under her intelligence and guidance, her country has prospered and found peace in a way that hasn't happened for many generations under many male rulers. Male or female makes no difference to ones intelligence."

"So you're saying there's a faint glimmer of hope for me too?" Elsa smirked at him.

Henrik chuckled. "Well, I'm not sure I'd go that far."

Elsa grinned at the taunt but her smile quickly faded as she thought of her sister. "There are days when I really envy Anna and her position. Even you Henrik. You both have a freedom I'll never have. Yes, as queen I have all the power I could want, but I still live within the confines of being that ruler. My future is one dictated by my position and the politics of my country. As much as I rule this country, it owns me, and I must do what's required of me in return." Elsa paused, debating in her mind if she should continue and say what she had been needing to express to someone. Anyone. But it meant sharing one of her deepest fears with Henrik. A fear she could never tell Anna. Her jealousy of Anna and Kristoff would create unrestful feeling between them that would never go away.

"I'll never know what that's like to...to fall in love." Elsa voice quivered and her palms were sweating. The moment she'd said that, she wished she hadn't. Why did I say that to someone I just met? Why did I reveal that weakness? If it got back to Anna and Kristoff there would be hurt feelings. Worse, if it got back to someone more devious, it could be used against her. Quickly she tried to cover it up.

"But it's alright. I love Arendelle and this is what I was born to do. It's what I'm meant to do. I'll gladly serve Arendelle in any way I can." She forced another smile to her face but felt ashamed for her comment. Henrik's eyes seemed to be on her, scrutinizing her in a way she didn't like. They made her feel small and insecure.

"A political marriage can be difficult. But not impossible and not without love." Henrik smiled warmly. "Again, there are many examples of successful ones throughout history."

"Perhaps." Elsa conceded. "But there are far more examples of miserable ones."

"True. But you're an intelligent woman. You know this going into it. You may not be able to marry for the reasons you want. But you still have some control over who you marry. Your Highness, would you allow me to be so bold as to offer you some marital advice?"

"Do you know how much trouble I'll be in if my sister finds out I'm taking marital advice from a merchant shipbuilder I only just met?" Her eyebrow went up with her smirk. When he smiled back, she continued. "Alright. You have my attention. Impart you best knowledge to me." She flashed an alluring smile. The little snippets of humour and flirtatious banter made her feel better. It lightened her mood and took the edge off the serious nature.

"I would gather that marriage has been in the forefront of your mind right now for several reasons. The princess Anna, your younger sister, is engaged and most likely to be married before you. In addition, you are an eligible queen of marrying age and I'm of no doubt you have suitors approaching from every corner of the earth seeking your hand. My advice to you is this. Do not give up the faint hope that you might some day be able to marry for love. Although her position is different, your sister did it and the people have whole heartedly accepted Kristoff even though he is just a common man. Your people may still accept that option for you if presented correctly. But if a marriage of politics is the path you must take, do not write off your suitors immediately. Get to know them and pay close attention to the political horizons. For now, you have the freedom to choose among them. If you put things off and wait too long, politics may force your hand and remove that choice. Were I in your position, I would choose the former option over the latter. At least with the former, you have some chance of selecting someone who is a more suitable match and will offer the possibility eventually finding love between you. If you wait for the latter, you might wind up marrying some troll, living in regret and misery."

It was a lot to consider, but she reluctantly had to admit, Henrik was correct. In fact, Elsa was surprised she hadn't thought of this herself. She'd been too lost in her own self pity regarding the subject that she hadn't been able to think it through clearly. It had caused her to ignore and refuse all suitors outright, not considering the possible future ramifications. She had been too hung up on how unfair it was that she, the Queen of Arendelle, would be forced to live in misery by having to marry for politics and be expected to bear the children of a man she did not love. The fact that her sister, not only had that freedom, but had found someone she loved, had made it even more bitter. She had never before considered the fact that there stood a possibility of finding love in such a marriage. It just wasn't the fairytale romantic beginning she had fantasized about. That thought made her more upset with herself. The notion of finding the fairytale romance was a childish thought that she had subconsciously still been holding on to. She needed to move past that. She'd always known it. It was just hard giving up a dream, regardless of how juvenile it might be. The idea that love could be found in a political marriage was a new idea to her. It seemed somehow more mature, and for the first time not entirely nightmarish.

"I suppose the prospect of that type of marriage is frightful." Henrik looked thoughtful. "One has very little idea of who they are getting involved with. As I said. There are many negative examples in history. But there are also many good ones too. Many that worked out very well. Study your suitors carefully, my Queen. Know all you can before you enter into such an arrangement and you will be successful. You're a smart woman, from a good family and you have the support and backing love of your people. You need not fear it."

The corner of Henrik's mouth curled up. "Besides, no man would dare attract the scorn of a woman, let alone a Queen, who has the power to freeze them solid."

Elsa turned her head away in embarrassment, reminded of her encounter with the young prince of Suveria. She wondered if Henrik had heard of that incident. No doubt, the gossip would eventually come around.

A thought occurred to Elsa just then and curiosity got the better of sense, speaking before thinking. "Henrik, are you..." she faltered, "or have you ever..." She faltered again and reeled at the potential perceived implications behind what she'd just asked.

"No." He relieved her of finishing her sentence. "I have never been married."

"Why not?" Elsa inquired softly, still with a hint of reservation.

"I suppose there are many reasons. Like you, I hope to someday find someone who will be my match. Someone who I will know that I love, before I make the commitment. But it's not easy sailing all over as I do."

"Don't try to tell me you haven't had women following you all over." Elsa scolded him with a sarcastic grin. "You're a successful merchant with a strong family business. I'm sure you'd have a girl in every port."

Henrick dismissed the comment with a chuckle. "I don't suppose it's proper to share details of such things, but I will admit to you that I briefly engaged in courtship with two such ladies."

"Two!" Elsa scoffed sarcastically. "My my, but you do get around." She giggled. "And why did you not marry either? Afraid of commitment?"

Henrik chuckled. "No. I am all for commitment. But I'm much more for honesty to each other and especially to ones self." He was quiet for a moment, as if contemplating what to say. "Lady Esmaer. She was a very nice girl. I, of course, was only nineteen at the time, and she but a year behind me. Her father had been in contact with my father the year previous and then with myself, regarding the courtship. When we finally did arrange for an evening together at the theatre, I found her distracted and uninterested. At length I could take no more and I begged her of her honesty, to which I discovered she was in love with another man, for whom her father didn't necessarily not approve, but rather thought she could do better. I asked her for her trust in me, then I left her in the capable hands of one of my father's friends who I'd encountered at the the theatre that evening, and then I departed."

"I sought out this love of hers, questioned him and discovered him to be an honourable hard working man so I invited him to take my place at the theatre, with the instruction that I would make the arrangements with her father for them to be wed on the day of their choosing." Henrik smiled again. She was a nice girl. I often wondered what my future would have been had I proceeded with her. But, I long since discovered to not second guess myself. It would have been a tragedy to marry her while she was in love with another."

"So you effectively had marriage in your grasp, but instead gave it up and arranged for her to be with someone else?" Elsa questioned.

"Yes. And I was invited to their wedding. It was an obvious decision." He countered.

"Obviously." Elsa chided. She was enjoying his stories and wanted to hear more. "You said there were two?"

"You are persistent."

"I'm the Queen." Elsa countered.

"As you wish." He grinned back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"My second courtship occurred a couple years later." Henrik began without reservation. "I met her through an acquaintance. She was from a wealthy family but I quickly discovered I was but one of many in a long line of men who she had sought out. She was enticing at first, and often she was the life of any gathering or party but I quickly saw through her and grew tired of her games."

"Games?" Elsa questioned.

"She was always pushing and testing me and I discovered she liked the hunt more than the relationship or person she was hunting for. She liked to play as though she wanted you to continually vie for her affection. As charming and attractive as she was, this grew old very quickly. I don't care for the pursuit of women or to have my honour tested repeatedly. You either trust someone or you don't. You love them or you don't. Love is not a competition and a woman is not a prize to be won by some great feat. Love is something to be discovered and nurtured. Not a conquest to be beaten and overcome.

"And you weren't lured by her wealth?" Elsa chided.

"I admit I make more than the average man in wages. But I have no desire for money, wealth or power, aside what it takes for me to live. I run a successful business, passed on by my father. Money enables me to do things, but it's not a goal to be pursued. Money in itself is not something to strive for. It's a means to other goals more important in life. Money isn't life. It's my belief that if money is your end goal in life, then your missing out in life. You're ignoring the world around you."

"And that's it? No others?" Elsa chided him again. But she did find it unusual that he wasn't married. He was an eligible, successful businessman in the prime of his life.

"I have had a few offers. But nothing to my liking."

"And what is your liking?" Elsa grinned. Was she being too bold? She bit her lip and held back an even more taunting remark.

"Are you expressing interest?" Henrik chided her back.

"Wha...ah...no. That's not what I..." Elsa stumbled and felt her face burn hot with embarrassment before regaining her composure.

"I'll have you know that I have no interest in wealthy and gracefully beautiful, blond queens with wonderful personalities, immense political and unlimited magical powers. It's just not that attractive!" Henrik kept a straight face while Elsa feigned being insulted.

"Who says I was offering?" Elsa shot back.

"Who says I was looking?" He countered.

As their chuckling faded, Elsa was once more flushed with embarrassment. She was openly flirting with this man. If Anna or any of her counsel saw her overstepping the boundaries of propriety like this, she had no doubt there would be verbal reprimands from both. This behaviour was not acceptable. But it was fun and she was enjoying her time with Henrik in a way she'd never experienced or allowed herself to experience. She felt at ease around him.

Elsa met his gaze and turned more serious then. "We're you looking when you came here?" Henrik's eyes pierced her own and she felt helpless in that gaze. Is this really happening?

"No." He replied softly. "My intentions for being here were innocent and honourable. I merely wanted an introduction to you."

"I believe you." She whispered back. Elsa wanted to ask if those intentions had changed, but she knew she could not follow that course even if she wanted, so there was no point in pursuing it.

Once again Elsa felt she needed to change the direction of this conversation, in spite of her own interests. But she didn't want to. "I know that people must look at me and think that I'm a very strong person. Having survived the loss my family, being a ruler, and having magical gifts. But the idea of something so simple as marriage, something nearly every person does at some point in their lives, it terrifies me." Once again, Elsa found herself astonished at the words coming from her mouth. She'd just opened her heart and unveiled one of her deepest fears to this man.

"It shouldn't." Henrik offered. "Marriage requires you to put your spouses needs before your own. Take care of them at your expense because you love them. You already understand that, Elsa. Your sister understands that. From what I heard, she demonstrated that very clearly when she saved you. Few people truly ever figure that out. Many see what it means. Some try to live it. But few ever really understand it unless faced with the ultimate sacrifice. You already understand most of what you need to know."

Elsa recognized what he was trying to say to her, but she didn't feel it. She still felt inadequate and that left her feeling insecure and a little sad on the inside. She wondered what it would be like to marry a man like Henrik. He seemed to understand so much. He was sensitive and caring. Elsa immediately cut off her thoughts. Allowing her fantasies to lead her thoughts to unattainable possibilities would only leave her feeling even more despair for her future. She took a breath and cleared her head once more, but was left with a feeling of warmth in her at hearing him use her name. She wondered if he even noticed the slip, that he didn't call her Your Highness or some other formal title. Was it just a slip that he called her by name, or was it intentional? Was she over analyzing this too much? Quite possibly. But she still wanted to hear him say her name once more.

"Are you alright?" Henrik asked, noting the look of discomfort on her face.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Elsa pulled herself out of her mental wanderings. "I do understand what you mean. It's just, those experiences, they stir up a lots of thoughts and feelings. At times it's hard to process them and make sense of it all. What my sister sacrificed to save me is... well... it's like you said." Elsa felt her emotions building to and uncontrollable point. She loved Anna so much. So much of what she felt from that experience and others, she had compartmentalized, afraid to fully deal with it. Inside, she knew she was not the hardened ruler people thought she was. She was soft hearted. Some might even say weak. But she knew how to hide it to protect herself and her image as queen. Conceal, don't feel. She hated those words, yet in spite of all that had happened and all that she'd tried to change in herself, she found herself still living by those words. As if she were bound to them as law. A tear formed in her eye and before she could think it through the and make it disappear, unnoticed by magic, her hand instinctively went to her face and she wiped it away. She still felt the need to change the subject once more and get her mind off all this marriage stuff. She needed a distraction.

Without thinking, Elsa asked, "Where were you born, Henrik?" It was as good a question as any to change the subject. All night she had been curious to where he was from and tried to figure this out. By his appearance she'd guessed he was from one of the northern countries, but appearances could be deceptive. His accent was close to many she'd heard, but not specific enough to pinpoint to one location. She knew he'd lived all over the world and so his speech would be influenced as such. But certain inflections in his voice made her pause and rethink herself every time she heard them.

"Over there." Henrik pointed across the harbour to Arendelle village.

"What?" Elsa's head snapped up, her mind coming fully alert at the unexpected response.

"The house was torn down a number of years ago. I think there's a shop there now. But I was born right there." He continued to point out a spot in the village. "Of course I haven't lived in Arendelle since I was a small child, but it's where I was born."

Elsa stood speechless and dumbfounded. She had not expected this.

"What?" Henrik chuckled. "Is it really that surprising?"

"Ah, uh, no. I guess not. But... Sorry. I don't know why that caught me so off guard." Thoughts spun in her head, but she knew why. Possibilities and ideas resurfaced that she had been trying to stifle. There was a battle starting to rage in her mind and duty and responsibility were losing ground. Elsa fought to regain her composure once more. "My apologies. It was ignorant of me not to see the possibility."

"Possibility?" Henrik inquired.

Elsa tried to cover her awkward discomfort with a chuckle. "I guess I never really considered the possibility that you could have come from my own kingdom. It was foolish of me, but..."

"Why?" He cut her off. "Why was it foolish? How could you have ever known?" Once more he defended her from herself. "I've lived my life traveling all over the world. I may look like one of you but I lived more years of my life away from here. Is it really that important? Does it change things between us?"

The Us also caught her by surprise but Elsa recovered quickly. "Yes." A flash of excitement burned within her as she timidly replied. "It makes you one of my subjects to command." She grinned a little too flirtatiously than intended.

"I am at your service, my Queen." Henrik bowed a little more exaggerated. "I am honoured to do your bidding." But it was the smirk that gave him away.

"Your mocking me again." Elsa gave him a flirtatious grin..

Henrik grinned. "Yes and no. Yes, I was teasing, maybe, but in reality, I would do anything you asked of me."

"Anything?" Elsa taunted with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes." Henrik replied seriously. "Although I've not spent much time in Arendelle, I still think of it as my home. It remains to be where my loyalties lie. As such, I am one of your subjects and at your service whenever you have need of me." He bowed slightly and much more respectfully to her.

Elsa wanted to tease him about this, but somehow it didn't seem appropriate. He was in earnest in his words and she didn't want to insult him. She felt very honoured and humbled by his patriotism but more so in his personal loyalty to her. She felt a little abashed.

"Um, thank you Henrik. I am truly honoured." Elsa managed to get out. She felt a lump forming in her throat. She quickly set her emotions aside and changed the subject. "So if you've been living abroad, where are your shipyards?"

"Here and there." He smiled to her.

"That's vague." Elsa responded.

"Are you looking to invest or are you in need of some ships? I could give you a personal tour. Luxury vessels for the upper class are our specialty. Or maybe something smaller like a canoe?" He smiled back.

"I thought you said you weren't here to sell ships to me."

"I'm not."

"Then where are your shipyards?"

He stepped a little closer to her. "One of them is right there." He pointed across the harbour again.

Elsa raised a skeptical eyebrow at him. "That's Ingar's Fishing Boats." She stated matter of factory, as if calling his bluff. "Your telling me that Ingar works for you? And you own his company? I don't believe you."

"Why?"

"Because Ingar has worked there all his life. That business belonged to his father before him."

Henrik smiled. "And Ingar's father was a cousin through marriage to my grandfather who employed Ingar's father when he was a boy and first opened the fishing boat shop. It was our first shipyard. If you could call it that. They've only ever built small boats and the like. It's all there's ever been a need for here. That's why we went abroad with our larger yards."

"You own Ingar's Fishing Boats?" Elsa looked at him incredulously. How did I not know this in my own kingdom?

"Sort of. We, meaning my father and grandfather, used to own it in its entirety. Ingar's father wanted to buy it from us many years ago but he fell on hard times and then his wife died suddenly and he couldn't afford it. He had been a hard worker, smart businessman and we felt he was the right man to take over the job. He put his heart into everything he did and he wanted a future for his son, Ingar, so we made a deal to let him buy it from us a little at a time as he could afford. When Ingar took over, after his father passed away, we continued the deal with him. Currently he owns sixty three percent of the company. There the best dory's, dinghy's and fishing boats in this part of the world. Ingar's father was an excellent craftsmen. Ingar has learned well over the years and I believe he has now surpassed his father in skill."

Elsa couldn't help smiling at him in disbelief. But she did believe him. This was a story he could't lie about. It would be too easy for her to check on so it would make no sense for him to make this up. But still, she made a mental note to pay closer attention to the people in her kingdom. Her list of mental notes for the evening was encroaching on volumes.

Elsa moved closer to him feeling a burning warmth within her. Her heart was fluttering. She looked up coyly at him and bit the corner of her lip. "So, if I asked, would you give me a personal tour?"

"Are you toying with me?" He smiled back warmly. "Is this how a Queen gets what she wants?"

"Do you know what I want?" She whispered putting a hand on his arm. Elsa felt things suddenly getting very warm. His eyes burned into her and she felt a real fear of losing herself in that gaze. What am I doing? Elsa reprimanded herself. She pulled her hand back slowly and turned away to face the garden. She took a slow deep breath to cool down and calm her racing heart. "I'm sorry Henrik. I'm allowing things get a little too...comfortable between us."

"Is that bad?" He inquired.

"Yes. No. It's... Sorry. I don't know what it is. It's just... Sometimes it's very hard to be a ruler. I can't explain it."

"When you stand on a pedestal, regardless of how you got there, everyone else is below you. You stand alone." Henrik completed her thoughts. "Others don't understand the pressures, the constraints, and the expectations placed on you. Some people are closer than others but ultimately you feel alone carrying the weight of the world. Well, the nation at least." He smiled back, meeting her apprehensive look. "Sometimes running a business like mine is not much different than ruling a country. Just a little smaller scale."

Once more Elsa fell captive to his gaze. Her hands, feeling cold, somehow found their way into his. The warmth of them seemed to penetrate up her arms. It was then she realized she was trembling. She stared at his arms, wanting, willing them to just wrap themselves around her and hold her tight. Even if only for a moment. Was that too much to ask? If she couldn't have love, could't she at least share a moment with someone who understood her? Just one moment with someone she was attracted to? Arendelle would understand. Wouldn't they? Her emotions were a confused whirlwind inside her. She wanted to smile and laugh but at the same time cry. She wanted to be held fast in his arms but at the same time she felt an overpowering need to flee and run away. She felt so vulnerable and scared of what she was doing or what might happen. His hands moved softly up her arms and held onto her her shoulders. She needed the support to steady her. She felt tears brewing. This was too much. This couldn't happen. The battle within her was getting out of control.

Elsa looked back up at Henrik and fought the temptations she felt within. The responsibility of being queen bore down on her. Stepping back a little, she cleared her mind with another deep breath and his hands slid back down her arms into her hands once more.

"I should go." She wiped a stray tear from her eye. "There are...other guests..." Elsa's words came out weak and unconvincing. Even to her.

"Yes." Was all Henrik spoke as he released her hands.

Elsa's hands suddenly felt cold after being released. She felt like she'd just lost something potentially amazing. Or worse, given it up. But she couldn't do this. She had a responsibility to her country. She was the Queen. She hated that nagging sense of duty. She turned and walked away, hating and loathing herself more with every step. She wanted to run and hide. But every step away from Henrik became more bitter at what she'd just given up for her country. It hurt so much more than she'd anticipated.

Elsa was halfway to the doors of the castle when she stopped, feeling despair and disappointment in herself at what had just happened. She sniffled a little, trying to contain herself, ran a hand through her hair, let out a sigh and turned her head, looking over her shoulder. "Henrik?"

"Yes?"

"Are you really just going to let me walk away?" Tears were forming.

"Do I have a choice?" He replied calmly.

"Yes." She she replied with a quiet pleading in her voice. She bit her quivering lip before turning partially around. Her eyes stayed on the floor to avoid his gaze. She couldn't bring herself to look at him. She didn't know what would happen. Another tear made its way out the corner of her eye and dribbled down her cheek and she turned her head to hide it.

Henrik stepped closer, stopping only a step away. "You're the queen of Arendelle. I'm just a boat builder."

"Isn't that enough?" She countered, looking up at him. A moment ago, for her, it wasn't. It wasn't enough for Arendelle. But somehow it all seemed different now. The world had somehow shifted and it was more than enough. Her eyes glanced up at him with a pleading look. That feint glimmer of hope was standing there looking at her.

"For me...yes. For you? I don't know. But what about Arendelle?" He looked at her with concern.

Elsa's heart skipped a beat as she realized what she was doing. She was discussing the possible marriage with a man she'd only just met hours ago. She suddenly felt like a hypocrite, remembering her sister's encounter with Prince Hans. A sudden snap of terror ran through her as she considered the possibility that Henrik was just another prince Hans, trying to take her in. But the thought passed as quickly as it came. Elsa might not always be the best judge of character but she wasn't foolish. She had sensed something off about Hans when they'd met. With Henrik it was different. He was genuine in who he was. Anna and Kristoff ad already met him and liked him. And it wasn't like she was about to run off with him this very night. If the spark she felt was real, she'd give it time to fan into a burning fire before committing to anything.

"My sister is marrying an ice cutter. Arendelle doesn't seem to mind." She felt like she was trying more to convince herself than Henrik. Elsa moved closer. Her hands were shaking again and she tried to hide it as she stepped close enough to him to feel the heat from his body. "I don't mind." She whispered. Elsa finally looked up to meet his eyes and tried to smile but she was too nervous. Her hands slipped into his once more and the warmth that she craved encompassed her once again. She trembled with anticipation. She couldn't believe she was doing this. But everything just felt...right. There was no other word for it. She squeezed his hand tighter and watched him, waiting for a response.

With his eyes locked on hers, Henrik raised a hand and gently wiped the tear from her cheek.

A moment of disappointment shot though Elsa when she realized she wasn't going to get what she wanted. Henrik wouldn't make the move. Her stature as Queen wouldn't allow him to be so presumptuous. Even now in this intimate moment. He was a true gentleman and would not take advantage of her. But she saw something in his eyes that she recognized. The same wanting and pleading that was in her own.

Elsa suddenly found her courage. She was the Queen, dammit! With a free hand, she gently pulled his face in close until it happened. Her heart beat wildly as their lips met. It was suddenly very hot outside. Her knees were trembling now and she feared she was going to fall when she felt Henrik wrap his arms around her, supporting her and pulling her close. She felt her whole body melt into him. Is this what love feels like? Is this what Anna feels when she's with Kristoff? Elsa wanted to cry at the thought that this was only a taste of something she could never have. This was not something she was supposed to have or allow. This was not an option for the Queen. Nevertheless, she defied her expected responsibilities and held on.

The warmth of his lips stimulated her in ways she'd never imagined. It's just a kiss, she tried to downplay it to herself. It's just a kiss. Don't let your silly romantic notions carry you away. But it was so much more than that and she knew it. It was foolish to deny it. It was her first real kiss. And it was so much better than she'd expected. She'd been struggling all night to fight the attraction she was feeling, but it was undeniable. This was it. She wanted this. She'd thrown caution to the wind and made her move. And when the kiss ends, this might all be over, but it was worth every second. She'd treasure this moment for the rest of her life. This moment was amazing and wonderful in ways she couldn't put words to. The simple joy she felt from such a small thing as a kiss was so much more than she'd ever imagined. A grin threatened to make the kiss difficult. She couldn't help it. The uncontrollable smile invaded her mouth and it became too difficult to continue the kiss and she giggled self consciously as she pulled her lips away.

Elsa held him tight and moved her mouth close to his ear. "Tomorrow. Ten o'clock. Join me for brunch on the terrace." She whispered as she kissed his cheek and then stepped back.

"And if I refuse?" Henrik teased.

"I'm the Queen." Elsa grinned coyly and winked. "I always get what I want!" A slender icicle formed in her hand and she bit the end off, chewing it with a devious grin. It was cold and refreshing. She handed the icicle to Henrik before turning away and heading for the ballroom doors. Behind her she heard the distinctive crunching sound of ice being chewed and she smiled to herself.

As her hand touched the handle on the double glass doors, Elsa paused and looked back at Henrik. An uncontrollable grin crossed her face and she smiled at him before opening the door and stepping through. Happiness seemed to warm her whole body.

As the doors closed behind her, Elsa let out a deep breath. She was still grinning and her mind was spinning with what just happened when she was interrupted.

"Elsa? Elsa. Where have you been? People have been looking for you."

"Oh. Hey Anna. I...ah...I was just getting some fresh air." She nodded to to the door.

Anna looked out the glass door at the darkness and saw the outline of a lone man standing on the terrace with his back to them. "Who's that? Are you alright?"

"What?" Elsa turned to look, finding it hard to focus.

"Are you blushing?" Anna stared at her and then glanced back and forth between Elsa an the doors.

"What? No! I'm just...a little warm. Too much wine." Elsa stumbled. But with the look her sister was giving her, she could tell Anna wasn't buying it. "Alright." She gave in. "I just had a rather warm conversation with Henrik."

Anna's mouth fell open. "Elsa?" She turned her head and looked out the window at the man standing there, suddenly recognizing him in the dark, and then back at Elsa.

Elsa turned, took her sisters hands in her own and smiled softly, but she drew a blank as to what to say. Then her smile turned to a mischievous grin. "I kissed him." She wagged her eyebrows, turned and left her sister standing in shock with her mouth hanging open.

Elsa made her way across the room with a satisfied smirk on her face. Leaving her sister dumbfounded made her giggle to herself. She spied Governor Umbahs in the far corner and made her way across to him. But half way there an arm grabbed hers, spinning her off her course, and she came face to face with Princess Annalise.

"I approve." The princess winked. "And when grandmother finds out, she'll be beside herself. You can expect a visit from her in the near future. Or possibly an invitation. Don't refuse!" She let go of Elsa's arm and grinned at her before stepping away and returning to her own conversation.

How did she know? Elsa was left as dumbfounded as she'd left her sister a moment ago. Am I still blushing? She put a hand on her face, but felt like all eyes were on her and quickly put it down and tried to hide her grin. With a deep breath she told herself, Get used to it. If you proceed with this, all eyes will be on you. It was the same old struggle of trying to have some privacy in a public life. But somehow she didn't mind. She'd always been a centre of attention. She was the queen after all. The unknown of what may come made her nervous, but who that unknown involved gave her a reassurance. For once in her life she could really feel and not conceal. And what she felt was, for the first time, full of hope for her future and Arendelle.

End


End file.
